Episode 5399 (14th September 2009)
Plot Jai and Nikhil’s sister Priya arrives in the village wearing last nights clubbing clothes. Not having enough money to pay the taxi driver she asks a gobsmacked Jamie and Gennie to lend her the money. She introduces herself to Eli and instantly recruits him as a drinking partner and they head to the pub. Priya drunkenly challenges Eli to a game of truth and dare and it isn’t long before he dares her to dance on a car. Obliging Priya starts dancing on the roof of Ashley’s car, despite the alarm going off. Alerted by the commotion, Ashley dashes out and is furious about the damage Priya has done to his car. As Nikhil and Jai arrive and try to appease him, it’s clear they are used to their sister’s behaviour. Meanwhile, Scarlett returns home and is furious to find Carl is not only back but has moved Chas into Mill Cottage. Jimmy tries to smooth thing over and is relieved when Scarlett refuses to let them force her out of her own home and agrees to stay. Scarlett, however, refuses to speak to Carl ever again and Jimmy knows things are going to be tough. Nicola, also still aggrieved with Chas’ presence, gives Paddy the heads up by informing him that Chas has moved into Mill Cottage. A short while later Paddy arrives at Mill Cottage, realising he has disturbed Chas and Carl in bed, he drops Aaron’s stereo, breaking it. As Paddy leaves, Chas tells Carl she is dreading telling Aaron this is now his home. Over at the Woolpack, after a false start, Jamie finally asks Gennie out on a date tomorrow night. She happily accepts but Bob, however, is not impressed to overhear the couple’s arrangement. Also, Faye enjoys her game of cat and mouse with Cain a little more than he does. And Paddy offers Pearl Chas’ job. Cast Regular cast *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Gennie Walker - Sian Reese-Williams *Pearl Ladderbanks - Meg Johnson *Faye Lamb - Kim Thomson *Ryan Lamb - James Sutton *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Scarlett Nicholls - Kelsey-Beth Crossley *Carl King - Tom Lister *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Nikhil Sharma - Rik Makarem *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Priya Sharma - Effie Woods *Jamie Hope - Alex Carter *Nicola De Souza - Nicola Wheeler *Angelica King - Sophie Firth (uncredited) *Eli Dingle - Joseph Gilgun *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Katie Sugden - Sammy Winward *Leyla Harding - Rokhsaneh Ghawam-Shahidi *Val Pollard - Charlie Hardwick *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Sandy Thomas - Freddie Jones *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy Guest cast None Locations *Church Lane car park *Café Hope - Outdoor seaing area and café *Emmerdale Village Store & Post Office - Exterior *Main Street *The Woolpack - Beer garden and public bar *Mill Cottage - Dining room *Sharma & Sharma - Office and factory floor *Pear Tree Cottage - Emmerdale Haulage office *Hotten Road *Mulberry Cottage - Living room and front garden Notes *First appearance of Priya Sharma. *A taxi driver is uncredited despite a line of dialogue. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,850,000 viewers (17th place). Category:2009 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes